Marriage and Affairs
by Emily Brunette Fox 1994
Summary: Jaden and Alexis are getting married but a week before the wedding Jaden realises he's fallen in love with someone else. Alexis x Jaden x Chazz. Other couples included. Love Trinagle.


Summary: Jaden and Alexis are getting married...But a week before the wedding is Jaden's stag night. He ends up getting drunk and what happens that night might effect the rest of his life. Fianceshipping, Rivalshipping and some Proshipping.

Chapter One

Is the marriage over...before it began?

Jaden Yuki was at the local strip club with his best friends. All guys of course. This was his stag night. In a week he would be marring Alexis. The girl of his dreams. Or so he thought. Zane Truesdale put a shoulder over Jaden's shoulder. "You do realise I'm not going to enjoy myself much, don't you?" he asked Jaden.

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked confusingly.

"Number one: I've go two kids. Number two: I'm married. And number three: I'm gay."

Jaden gulped. He forgot Zane was married to Aster Phoenix-Truesdale and he was gay with two kids. "Sorry buddy," he apologised. "I forgot."

"It's okay. I'm only here to make sure you're having a good time. And to make sure you didn't get too drunk."

"Thanks pal," Jaden said glugging down his beer. "That's good."

Syrus sat next Jaden. "This is great," he cried. "My big bro is getting married."

Zane shot a death glare at Syrus. "You know what I mean," Syrus said.

Next Chazz came up behind Jaden. "Looking forward to the wedding?" he asked. 

Jaden had to think about it. "When you're getting married of course you are," he replied. I had to think about that, he thought. And I had to lie. Do I really want to marry Alexis?

---Flashback---

Jaden was on one knee, Alexis opposite him and a diamond ring in his head. "Will you marry me Alexis?" he asked.

Alexis jumped out of her chair and hugged Jaden. "Of course I'll marry you, Jaden!" she yelled.

---End flashback---

Jaden turned to face Zane, "Can we talk outside, please?" Jaden asked.

Zane nodded. Him and Jaden went outside and Jaden sighed. "Zane were you nervous before your wedding?" he asked to Zane's surprise.

"Why?" Zane answered.

"I don't know if I want to marry Alexis anymore."

"It's just cold feet."

"But my feet aren't cold."

"No it means you're just worried about the wedding, that's all."

Jaden felt slightly happier but, "I think I might have feelings for someone else," Jaden amitted.I might be falling for Chazz, he thought.

Zane was shocked. "Then I can't help you. Only you know what you feel. Good luck."

---2 hours later---

Jaden was drunk out of his head. Chazz was walking him back to his apartment. Why is he so heavy? Chazz thought to himself. 

When they got to Chazz's apartment, Chazz dropped Jaden onto the coach, but Jaden had his arms around Chazz's neck and ended up dragging him ontop of him. Chazz felt something wet on his shoulder. Jaden was crying. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't marry Alexis," Jaden slurred. "I can't. I'm in love with someone else."

"Who do love then?" Chazz exclaimed. "Come on Jaden tell me. I can help you. But you'll have to tell Alexis."

"It's you, Chazz. I love you."

Chazz lay there shocked as Jaden smacked their lips together. Chazz couldn't resisit the taste. He picked Jaden uo bridal style. It was as if it was a bad joke. He dropped him on the bed and crawled ontop of Jaden, pulling off his clothing until he was left with nothing on. Chazz knew this was wrong, but he couldn't stop himself. He kissed Jaden's nipples whilst using one hand getting a condom and lube from his draw. Jaden started getting restless. "Hurry up," he panted. "I need you Chazz. Fuck my tight ass. Show me how you feel abot me. Do with me as you wish. Please I need you! I love you!"

Chazz nodded and started getting rid of his clothes too. He smirked as he put the condom on and lubed his fingers. He lifted Jaden's legs over his shoulders. He put one finger inside of Jaden. Jaden grabbed the sheets underneath him. His knuckles turning white. "Oh God," he yelled in pure exscaty. "Move Chazz. I want you to take me."

Chazz nodded and replaced his fingers with his rock hard cock. He thrusted in and out of Jaden like crazy. And all that could be heard was Jaden's screams of pleasure, "Yes. Harder, faster!" all though the night.

---The next morning---

Chazz and Jaden were at the dinner table unable to talk about last night. "Shit," Jaden finally said. "I can't tell Alexis. I love her. I'm marring her. I can't tell her we slept together. It will break her heart."

He can't remember he told me he love me last night, Chazz thought. I better not say anything. "Do you want a lift home?" Chazz asked.

"Yeah if you don't mind."

"Of course not. I am your best man after all. Along with Zane and Syrus."

Jaden nodded in agreement. Ihope night hasn't ruined my marriage before it's even started, Jaden thought.

* * *

There you go. My first Jaden and Chazz story. I worked hard on this. My friend Emma love Zeke helped me with the plot so I wrote it down. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review. I need reviews. 


End file.
